1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for the production of a needle bar and to the needle bar itself, having a support member adhered to a carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A process of this general type is disclosed in DE 41 11108A 1. There a carrier formed as a hollow profile member is provided with a metallic layer adhered thereto for the takeup of the needles, which acts as the support member. When the carrier and the support member are made of different materials, the danger exists that during temperature changes, forces are transferred from the support member to the carrier, which leads to deformation of the needle bar and thus improper placement of the needles. In order to avoid this occurrence, it is customary, in the known procedure, to operate with individual segments. These segments are provided with a space at their contact points. Such a procedure is however difficult to implement where very fine needle spaces are required, since, because of the fine needle separations, a very exact positioning of the individual segments must be maintained. To all intents and purposes, given acceptable expenditures, it is not possible to exactly align the segment to correspond to the needle separations.
Accordingly there is a need for a procedure whereby in a simple manner, a needle bar can be created having finely divided needle spaces.